


Not Quite Home for the Holidays

by warriorprincessclarke



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Christmas, College AU, F/M, Fluff, OOC, bellarke christmas, for bellamy at least, ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2731793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warriorprincessclarke/pseuds/warriorprincessclarke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke doesn't have anywhere to go over Christmas break so she stays in her dorm. She thinks that no one else is left in the dorms, but she is mistaken. There is one other person who stayed home for the holidays. Bellamy Blake. Being the only ones in the dorms, they are drawn together and form an unlikely friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hello To You Too

**Author's Note:**

> *I know nothing about college so I'm making guesses and basing it on other college aus that I've read  
> 

Clarke Griffin was in her dorm for Christmas. Again. 

She and her mother didn’t have the best relationship, seeing as how she was the reason for Clarke’s father’s arrest. Her father had died in prison a few years back. Clarke couldn’t stand to even look at her mother anymore so she cut off all of their ties. 

There was nowhere for Clarke to go so she always spent the holidays alone. She kind of liked it, there was no one around so it was always peaceful. She could sit alone without someone she knew striking up inevitably awkward conversation with her. Best of all it meant that her roommate was gone. 

Raven Reyes was a nice enough person, but it wasn’t her that was the problem. It was her boyfriend. Finn Collins was a liar and a cheater. Raven had been studying abroad for a semester when Clarke met Finn. They hit it off right away. It was a whirlwind romance. Clarke was pretty sure that she was in love with this boy. The time she spent with him was the best 4 months of her life. Everything was ruined once Raven returned. Clarke found out that Finn had been in a long term relationship with Raven for 2 years, including the time that he was with Clarke. Things were messy but Raven and Finn worked it out. 

A whole summer passed. Clarke got her life back together and was stronger than ever. She managed to get Finn out of her mind and into her past. That all changed of course when she read the name of her new roommate for the semester. 

She and Raven got along alright, by no means did they hate each other. The only problem was that Finn paid Raven a visit almost every single day, or more accurately, almost every single night. Clarke always had to find another place to go in the early hours of the night. She usually went to the library or a coffee shop and studied which wasn’t all bad except when she wanted a good night’s sleep. She was never in back in her dorm until 11 pm every night, and with an 8 o’clock morning class on the other side of campus that was an issue. 

It was the first night of Christmas break which also meant the first night without Raven and Finn taking over Clarke’s room. She resolved to go to bed at 8 o’clock that night simply because she could. At 7:30 Clarke put down her sketchbook and headed for the bathroom. 

Once she was done with her bathroom routine, she set out down the hall, pajamas and all. 

As she approached her room she could hear the sound of loud rock music. Damn, I thought I was the only one still here, she thought. Clarke opened her door and set her toiletries down. The music was almost louder inside her room than out in the hallway. There was no way that she was going to be able to sleep through that. Groaning, Clarke set out, determined to guarantee herself a good night’s sleep. 

Clarke knew the room had to be close and to the right of her room. She gently padded her way down the hallway, sticking her ear up to every door as she went. She discovered the culprit three doors down. She debated yelling at this person but ultimately decided against it. If I thought that I was the only person in the building, then this person probably did too.

She hesitantly knocked on the door. There was no answer. She knocked a little more forcefully and the music stopped.

“Is someone there?” Yelled a gruff, male voice.

“Um, yeah?” Clarke replied quietly. There was a click of the lock on the other side of the door. 

The door swung open and there stood a tall muscular man wearing nothing but Christmas pajama pants. He was supporting himself with one arm on the door frame. 

With an almost imperceptible smirk he greeted her, “Hey there.”

Feigning confidence, Clarke stated, “I think you know why I’m here.” She came off as confident, yet kind.

“Hello to you too, my name’s Bellamy.” He stuck out his hand to shake. Clarke took it but instead of a handshake, he kissed her knuckles. Clarke was startled, she smiled shyly not making eye contact with Bellamy. The confidence façade was shattered.

Clarke let out a faint laugh, “I just came to ask you to turn your music down, I was just about to go to sleep.”

“This early?” Bellamy was shocked, “There’s no classes you can stay up as late as you want, you know that right?”

“This is the first night I’ve been able to be asleep before midnight all semester, I need to make up for lost time.”

“Why weren’t you asleep before midnight?” Bellamy inquired.

“Well my roommate’s boyfriend-”

“Whoa okay Princess, I get it.” Bellamy cut her off. He looked down at her pink pajamas covered in crowns and smiled. “I’ll keep the music low, sorry about that.”

“Thank you,” Clarke smiled. She turned around to leave but Bellamy yelled after her.

“Hey! You never told me your name.”

She turned around so she was facing him but continued walking backwards, “I’m Clarke.” She turned back around quickly, her naturally wavy hair bouncing around her shoulders as she strolled back to her room.


	2. Want to Share?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I will probably post chapter 3 on Tuedsay or Wednesday (dec 16 or 17)

Two days later and Clarke had not heard a single peep out of Bellamy. He was a lot nicer than I thought he was going to be, thought Clarke. He came off as a douchebag with his loud music and cocky demeanor. I guess looks can be deceiving. 

She had been enjoying the peace and quiet of a near empty campus for the first 3 days of Christmas break, but now she had grown bored of just sitting in her room. A thin layer of snow blanketed the ground outside her window. Not being an outdoorsy person, this fact ruled out any activity outside of the building. Clarke’s gaze flitted absentmindedly around the room from her position on her bed. She spotted the trash can filled with empty take out containers. Only then did she realize how hungry she was.

The dorm kitchen was on the first floor which meant two flights of stairs to descend. Once again in her pajamas, Clarke walked through the empty halls of the dormitory. With one earbud in she bobbed her head as she walked to the tune of her favorite Christmas songs. She almost didn’t notice the large figure bounding up the stairs two at a time. 

She stopped abruptly to avoid smacking into none other than Bellamy Blake. His jacket and curly brown hair were adorned with tiny snowflakes and his cheeks were rosy. He was a few steps down from her position on the landing between the second and first floor. He greeted her with a casual two finger salute.

“Hey there, Princess.”

“Why do you insist on calling me that?” Clarke inquired good heartedly.

“Jeez I don’t even get a hello. It’s because you’re still wearing those PJ’s covered in crowns.” He motioned with his head towards her 3 day old outfit.

She hadn’t realized that she hadn’t changed her pajamas since she had seen him last. Her cheeks color was giving Bellamy’s cheeks a run for their money. “Oh um,” she let out an awkward laugh, “yeah. I haven’t seen anyone besides you in 3 days so I didn’t find it necessary to change them.”

Bellamy laughed at her reasoning, “I’ll let it slide since they look cute on you,” He smiled cockily, with a hint of genuine kindness. Bellamy started back up the stairs, only one step at a time, “Well I’ve gotta get going, see you later.” He patted her on the shoulder as he passed her. 

“Bye, Bellamy.” She projected over her shoulder.

A smile took over Clarke’s face as she hopped down the stairs to the first floor. This man had an air about him that made her want to just be around him and talk to him. He seemed like the kind of guy who could make friends with anyone if he tried.

There wasn’t much food left in the community kitchen. A few apples, some milk, a box of crackers. Nothing enough for a meal. Clarke opened the freezer in hopes of anything microwaveable. To her disappointment, there was nothing microwaveable, but way in back behind a half eaten tub of ice cream was a roll of premade cookies. She grabbed them out from the back of the freezer and looked at the label. They were Christmas sugar cookies with little Christmas trees printed on the top. Well if I can’t be healthy, I might as well be festive. 

Clarke grabbed a baking sheet and tore apart the roll of cookies. It was enough for two batches of 12. She sat in the kitchen for a total of 30 minutes making her cookies. She packed them all away into a Tupperware box and headed back up to her room. 

She reached the top of the stairs before realizing how sad it was to sit alone in her room eating 24 cookies. She was one hundred percent willing to just be disappointed in herself and enjoy the cookies, but then she had an idea. Clarke walked straight past her own door and down the hall 3 rooms over. This is a dumb idea, she criticized herself. Nonetheless she took a deep breath and knocked on the door. 

The door swung open, “Yeeeessss?” Bellamy said before he even looked to see who it was. He stood in front of her wearing plaid pajama pants and a white t-shirt. At least he’s wearing more clothing this time, Clarke thought, relieved that she didn’t have to stare at his naked torso again.

“Hello again, I was just wondering…” her voice dropped slightly out of nerves, “well I made some cookies for myself before I realized that I probably shouldn’t eat 24 cookies all by myself… so I just wanted to know if you would like some?” She offered up the tub of cookies in front of her. 

He looked back and forth between Clarke and the cookies and then smiled, “I will take some, on one condition,” he pointed at her, “you have to come in here and eat them with me.” Bellamy grabbed the tub of cookies out of her hands and ran to the middle of the room. He looked into her eyes and smiled. Without ever breaking eye contact, he held out the tub of cookies just like she just had done moments before.

“Are you sure?” Clarke asked, feeling like she was invading his space.

“Come on, Princess, neither of us seem to have any friends around here so we might as well be friends with each other. I mean we can’t just keep having awkward hallway meetings, no matter how much fun those are.” His sarcastic yet friendly tone got her, she entered his room.

She looked around the dorm. There were lots of posters depicting a bunch of old bands on one side of the wall. On the other side there was a desk with an assortment of contraptions and tools. She guessed that was his roommate’s desk, he didn’t seem the type to be an engineer. Bellamy’s side of the room was considerably neater than his roommate’s side. There was also a string of Christmas lights draped across the wall above his bed.

“Nice lights,” Clarke commented. She pointed up towards the lights. Bellamy turned his head and smiled. 

“Yeah, that was the most festive I could afford to get this year.” He laughed but Clarke could tell he was unhappy. They stood without talking, looking at the row of lights for a few seconds before Bellamy broke the silence.

“Let’s dig in, Princess.” Bellamy squatted down on the ground in the middle of the room. He opened the tub and stuffed one in his mouth. 

He patted the ground in front of him. Through a mouthful of cookie he said, “don’t be shy, sit down!”

Clarke sat down across from him on the circular knit rug in the middle of the room. Before she was even finished sitting down Bellamy had taken another cookie and handed it to her.

“Oh, thank you.” Clarke was taken aback by the kind gesture.

“I should be thanking you! These cookies are amazing.” Bellamy exuded a kind of happiness that Clarke had not seen from all of 2 times she had seen him before. It was more vulnerable as opposed to his charismatic cockiness.

“So,” his voice became more intent, “Clarke whatever your last name is, tell me about yourself.”

“Well,” she swallowed her last bit of cookie, “My name is Clarke Griffin. I’m a pre-med student. I have a part time job at the library. I-”

“Nah that stuff’s boring. Tell me about interesting things.”

“What constitutes something as, ‘interesting,’” Clarke asked with a hint of exasperation.  
“I don’t know! How about you tell me a story about something really memorable?”

“How is that going to help you get to know me?”

“I’ll tell you once you’ve told me a story.”

“Okay, fine.” Clarke rolled her eyes playfully. She took a good few seconds staring at the ceiling thinking of a good story. Suddenly it hit her. 

“Well there was this one time I got roped into one of my 2 best friends’ dumb plans.” Clarke offered. 

Bellamy sat up straighter and clasped his hands in front of him. For God’s sake, he even batted his eyelashes at her. She had barely had 2 conversations with this guy and he was acting like they were best friends. Not that she minded, she never anticipated how lonely it was going to get once she didn’t have Monty or Jasper or Maya around to keep her company.

“Okay well it all started one day when my friend, Jasper, got a crazy stupid idea…”

She recounted the story of the first day of this last semester. Clarke and Maya had been chatting in the lobby of the pre-med building. They were catching up because Maya had gone home for the second half of summer break. All of a sudden Jasper appeared next to them, trying to talk but his lack of breath hindered his ability. Monty was close behind. They both had a devious look on their faces. The boys explained that they had a plan for ‘the ultimate prank’ and that they needed the girls to help them pull it off. Clarke and Maya protested, not wanting to have to suffer the consequences of Jasper and Monty’s stupidity. However, the boys pulled an ultimatum on them. The girls had to either help or face the prank themselves. Not knowing what Japser and Monty had in mind, the girls gave in. 

Two hours later, everyone was in position. Clarke and Maya’s job was to create a diversion on the second floor of the pre-med building. The second floor was chock full of all sorts of medicines. The mission was to ‘accidentally’ drop a box full of pill bottles while walking down the stairs. It would cause enough of a ruckus to send the receptionists on the first floor running to see what happened. The girls played their part wonderfully. They chatted as they walked down the stairs and on exactly the second stair after the first landing, Clarke pretended to trip. They both screamed in surprise to draw more attention to themselves. Just as planned, the receptionists abandoned their posts to fix the mess. 

Jasper and Monty jumped up from their post in the lobby. They bolted to the front desk with grenade type objects in hand. They held their shirts over their mouths and noses for protection from their handmade stinkbombs. The stink bombs were sent flying into the reception office. The boys speed walked over to the stairs where Maya and Clarke were still cleaning up the pill bottles. Monty innocently asked if he could talk to Clarke and Maya for a second and pulled them away from the staircase. Once they were out of eyeshot the four friends ran out of the building. The pre-med building smelled like skunk for a week, but no one ever figured out who really did it.

“There is no way you didn’t get caught!” Bellamy accused, “didn’t they catch on that you two were the diversion?” He was laughing his way through the sentence. Clarke noticed that whenever he laughed he always tossed his head back, even if it was only slightly it happened every time.

“No, we just told them that we smelled something horrible so we ran outside and they totally believed us.” Clarke joined Bellamy in his laughter. 

“Man that was one hell of a story.” Bellamy commented as his laughter died down.

“It was a hell of a first day back too,” Clarke reminisced, “now what was it that you learned about me from telling a story?”

“Ah yes. Well I learned that you are a stickler for rules and a goody two shoes, until someone breaks you out of your shell. Your friends help you have fun and focus on letting go. You are at your best when someone gives you a little push.” Bellamy’s analysis of her was so accurate it left Clarke speechless.

“Wow. I guess you were right, that was a lot more interesting of an ice breaker.”

Bellamy crossed his arms and leaned his back against the bed behind him, “See, Princess? I know a thing or two.” 

The two spent the rest of the evening chatting away about their lives. Clarke told Bellamy how she met her best friends, Monty, Jasper, and Maya. Bellamy told Clarke all about his sister Octavia, whom he seemed to love very much. They talked and told stories for hours until Clarke looked at the clock only to discover that it was 10:30 pm. 

“Oh no it’s far too late for me to stay any longer!”

“You really don’t have to go, but I understand you need to get a full night’s sleep while you can.” He said, alluding to the first night they met.

“I’m sorry but I really should be going.”

“But I’ll miss youuu,” Bellamy’s exaggerated whine was complete with a pout.

“You’re pathetic,” she playfully punched him in the arm, “besides, you don’t have to worry, I’m sure we will see each other again.” She flashed a warm smile at him. She picked up the empty Tupperware box and headed for the door. Clarke turned around as she opened the door.

“Goodnight, Bellamy.”

“’night, Princess.”

“Are you ever going to use my real name?” Her exasperation was not at all serious.

“Fine, goodnight Princess Clarke.” Bellamy smirked, he looked proud of himself for thinking that up.

“Hey!” Clarke shouted from across the tiny dorm.

“Hey what? Technically I did use your name.” He shrugged his shoulders innocently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading this! tell me if you want me to keep posting chapters bc i will probably get lazy and stop posting if i feel like no one likes it


End file.
